pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Scraggy
|} Scraggy (Japanese: ズルッグ Zuruggu) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 39. Biology Scraggy is a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval eyes are set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed. There is a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. It carries its loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers. Some of the loose skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail. This pelt is rubbery and can be raised to its neck in order to reduce the damage it takes from attacks. Scraggy is easily engaged in battle, as it will attack any foe that so much as meets its gaze with its thick cranium. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Scraggy 's Pokémon Egg hatched into a Scraggy in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!. Other Concetta has a Scraggy which first appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Minor appearances A Scraggy appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Scraggy appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Scraggy appeared during Mega Audino journal in A Race for Home!, where it was fighting with a . A 's Scraggy appeared in A League of His Own!. Two Trainers each owned a Scraggy, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Two Scraggy appeared in Till We Compete Again!, each under the ownership of a Trainer. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Scraggy and a stole an accordion that was going to be used in a BW Agency commercial. They were later found by and defeated. A Scraggy is later seen in the possession of the Black s of Tubeline Bridge. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Rūkamu, a member of Great Gavel, has a Scraggy which he can use it as his Burst form. Movie adaptations Ash's Scraggy appears in the manga adaptation of . Like in the movie, Scraggy is Ash's Pokémon of choice to battle Carlita and her . Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Scraggy originally ran a scheme with , a former local carpenter in Post Town that has been ripping Pokémon off saying that he'll build stuff for them if they get gems for him at Stony Cave. Scraggy would then bump into the client on their way into town and steal the gems. The gullible Pokémon would then keep going out to Stony Cave to get gems for Gurdurr. When the player and partner discovered the scheme at Hazy Pass thanks to Gurdurr's two apprentices, , they jumped out to engage both Scraggy and Gurdurr in battle. After their defeat, Scraggy ran away, while Gurdurr ventured further up the mountain, where the player, partner, and Timburr would eventually convince him to become a carpenter again. Scraggy was later apprehended, and forces him to work for the benefit of the player and partner by opening a shop and helping their team remember moves. Scraggy still holds a grudge against the team for revealing him and started to tease the team with nicknames, only to get reprimanded by Quagsire. He also explains the seasonal V-Wave wind to the player and partner on the day that arrives in town. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Desert Resort, P2 Laboratory}} and Desert Resort Desert Resort (N's Pokémon)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, Soothing Shore, Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Pugilis, Yaksha, Avia, Nixtorm}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Mt. Travail (1F-7F), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 376}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Ash's Scraggy|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|1|January 28 to February 10, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Scraggy}} |Ash's Scraggy|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|June 28 to July 17, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Scraggy}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 86 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=560 |name2=Scrafty |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Scraggy and its evolution are the only Fighting-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin Scraggy appears to be based on a sort of lizard. In addition, with its "pants", Scraggy seem to encapsulate stereotypes of s of the past several decades, namely or . Name origin Scraggy is literally thin/scrawny, but it may also be a combination of scrappy (referring to its tendency to fight) and saggy or baggy (in reference to its "pants"). It may also refer to scraggly (scruffy or unkempt). Zuruggu is derived from 狡 zuru (sneaky person) or 狡い zurui (crafty). It may also derive from ずるずる zuruzuru (loose or the act or sound of dragging). In other languages |fr=Baggiguane|frmeaning=From baggy and |es=Scraggy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zurrokex|demeaning=From and |it=Scraggy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=곤율랭 Gonyulraeng|komeaning=Possibly from dragon, and |zh_cmn=滑頭小子 / 滑头小子 Huátóuxiǎozi|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Скрэгги Skreggi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Scraggy * Scraggy (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Zurrokex fr:Baggiguane it:Scraggy ja:ズルッグ pl:Scraggy zh:滑滑小子